Surface treatment appliances are used in the home, office and other locations to treat floors and other surfaces. Various types of surface treating appliances, such as steam mops, steamers and portable steam devices are known for cleaning tiles, hard wood and other hard floor surfaces. These surface treating appliances have a variety of features and accessories to enhance the cleaning experience for a user. Often, these appliances are designed to have multiple modes of operation. Sometimes steam cleaning devices include interchangeable attachments that are designed for different types of cleaning needs.